Younger Talbot
by Jesslonhust
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth, Bela Talbots younger sister. Starting with when she was Young and then when she grows older. Her hunt for her sister.


_9 years ago_

"Abby! Abby! Guess what I caught today!" The 10 years old screamed around the house trying to find her older sibling.

She found her in the garden"What? What did you catch El?" she asked with a giggle.

Abby was only 2 years older than Elizabeth but acted a lot more mature, she had wavy brown hair.

She smiled as she held up a small flask containing a vampire fang"A vampire, mum kept some of the blood in case she gets a client willing to buy some"

Their mother was a bit of a drug dealer or a thief. She sold things that could give them a fortune and it did, but sometimes she went a bit overboard.

"why would she sell vamp blood? Can't it turn you into a vampire if you drink it?"Abby looked worried.

"It can but she hase'nt told dad that she has some" she explained

Silence quickly overcame the garden but Abby soon fixed it.

"El?" she looked over."has Dad ever hit you?"

Elizabeth looked confused."no, why?"

"nothing"

And the silence was back.

_2 years later_

"Dad! Im sorry! I did not mean to do it!" Elizabeth screamed to aleb Zomero as he walked away.

He looked over his shoulder but otherwise kept walking. When he reached the car, an old black 1967 chevy camaro, he stuffed his gun back into the secret compartment.

"daddy! It was an accident!"

He just got into the car and turned it on, Elizabeth got in and opened her mouth to speak when her dad's hand reached over and turned on the radio blasting jazz troughout the car.

"Dad i-" she started again.

"shhhh, I like this song" he said making the music blast even louder. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

They turned into a path through the woods, and stopped at the iron gates of a mansion. The gates opened letting them drive to the garage of the house.

Aleb left the car too quickly for her to offer an explanation as to why she had done what she had done. Why she hesitated. She soon followed him inside the house only for him to round on her and yell.

"You idiot! He almost killed me! You had a clear shot but you dident use it!"

"I knew him! Before he started drinking blood and having urges to kill! He was my friend that's why I dide'nt kill him!"she was hysterical now, her face was red and tear-streaked.

"it dose'nt matter he drank! He was not himself anymore! It woulde'nt of mattered if he knew you or not!"

Footsteps sounded from above, they both turned to look up and followed the sound of footsteps to the stairs where Lily was standing. She looked like she just woke up, probably the screaming.

"honey?" she looked half asleep, until she saw the cuts and bruises"what happened? I'll go get the med kit".

Aleb instantly calmed, he walked over to Lily and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear. She instantly turned to Elizabeth, fuming.

"why did you not kill him! He could have killed you!" She stopped yelling as soon as she saw the tears in her daughters eyes. "you could have died"

"I knew him, he told me I was cute. He took me to the movies." A sob shook the 12 year old's body. Lily could'nt help but hug her daughter as tight as she could, offering as much comfort as she could.

"it was stupid" said her father from behind them.

Her mother rose up and looked at him "she knew that boy! Be kind to your daughter!" came the aggravated reply.

"she ain't my daughter and we both know it!"

Elizabeth looked up at that, her eyes were wide open, puffy and red.

"what?" she looked horrified

"your mother slept with another man, a strange one too. You are not my daughter" His face looked stone cold, the only clue that he was telling the truth was the sadness in his eyes.

Elizabeth not being able to take it anymore ran off, outside into the tiny playground close to their house. She went to the swings and sat down on one.

She dident know anything anything anymore except that she was not her father's daughter.

_2 days later_

She hadn't spoken to him for 2 days straight she also didn't tell her sister that they were half-sisters.

she tried looking for hunts on wich she could work out the issues with her adoptive(?) father but she diden't find any. Every single one that she found that were accessible from their house so they wouldent have to sleep in a motel was already solved.

He was gone to get a beer with Lily they did this often making Abby having to take care of her sister.

Except this time was different as soon as they had left Abby had left too, saying she had an important thing to do and that she would be back soon.

She came back about an hour later, a smirk on her face and a deadly look in her eyes.

_Sometime the next day_

They say he was drunk, they had an accident. There was sulfur there, a demon. Her father was driving the car, her mother in the passenger's seat. They were probably both possessed then the demons drove off in their body's and crashed the car. They both died. Leaving a fortune behind, for their daughters to share.

_Present day_

Another hunt all alone, just another day in Elizabeth's life. Of course she didn't go by Elizabeth anymore, just Ellie. Short and simple, just how she liked it. Of course she was sort of known in the hunter community, by about a handful of people. She met hunters at the roadhouse, she also played some pool for money. Not that she needed any more of it, she still had a lot of money in the account of savings her parents left for her. She kept trying to find her sister, but she probably changed her name too.

She went back on the internet to find more hunts. Different articles showed up, they're more hunts than usual. Like a flooding of demons, all bursting out of nowhere.

She turned to the bartender "Ash? Why are there so many demons popping up everwhere?"

He looked up but quickly looked back down "I dont know"

"I know you're lying" She smirked.

"Fine! These two guys and a few other people accidently opened the devils gates"

Ellie just sighed "idiots" she muttered "any idea on what got out?"

"the deadly sins, other basic demons, the small ones. And a few more powerful ones"

"deadly sins? That sounds interesting" she was already planning a new hunt.

She ran to the door, opened it and jumped inside her car. The same car her father used to hunt in and she drove to the sins

_Next day_

She was driving, she had only stopped once to go to the washroom and she was doing good time. Until she was on an empty road, turns out it was'nt empty. She learned that the hard way, by speeding down it and being caught by a cop. Like anyone else she got a ticket, she was'nt happy(who would be) but she paid it anyways.

She continued on.


End file.
